This invention relates to a tool for locating two points on horizontal line at a desired distance from a reference point.
When hanging objects such as picture frames on a wall, it is of course necessary that the points at which the frame is to be attached be on a common horizontal line so that the frame being hung will be orientated properly in a level position. Leveling devices and tools for locating mounting locations on a vertical wall are known such as the leveling tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,185 which includes a pair of slidable locating members on an elOngated member carrying a scale for indicating the spacing between the locator members and a bubble gauge for indicating a level orientation of the indicators. In this prior art device, the indicator members are positioned at a desired spacing with the tool placed against the wall on which the locations are to be marked with the bubble gauge indicating a horizontal position whereupon the proper locations are indicated by the locator members. Other devices for locating horizontal spaced apart points on a vertical surface are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,165; 3,530,591; 4,241,510 and 4,813,149.
While these devices are effective in locating horizontal spaced apart locations on a vertical surface, none provide for locating the points at a desired distance relative to a reference point such as a floor or ceiling. Heretofore, the user must independently measure with a separate instrument the desired distance from the floor or ceiling whereat the item is to be hung or, alternatively, simply estimate the desired distance which not always results in an acceptable location and, when many items are intended to be located at a common distance from a floor, merely estimating such distance seldom results in uniform location of the items.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide for a device which provides for both locating at least two points on a horizontal line, that is, in a level orientation, but which also provides for locating the two points at a desired distance from a reference point such as a floor or ceiling of a room.